


Run

by klockworc



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klockworc/pseuds/klockworc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t know what we’re doing, I don’t know what we’ve done<br/>But the fire is coming, so I think we should run</p><p>-<br/>A quick drabble for my Elder Scrolls OCs, Malawen and Elendris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psiILfa-G1c

                Their feet hung over the edge of the branch, gently swinging leather-wrapped shoes pointing towards the shrouded forest floor. Malawen and Elendris sat, not saying a word, gently leaning against each other, softly breathing in the silence of the Valenwood forest. Malawen could spot the vague shape of her hometown in the distance through half-closed eyes and sighed before turning her head to the right and gazing at her secret lover, her bright amber eyes peering into every grey valley and curve of his tall face.

                “Something on your mind?” the Dunmer asked with a gentle smile, his voice low and raspy but still pleasant and sweet like honey. The arm he had draped around Malawen’s shoulder shifted and reached for her hair. She relaxed at his touch and leaned more into Elendris as his calloused fingers brushed through her hair and danced over the shaved skin on the side of her head. Malawen’s breathed in shallowly and slowly closed her eyes, sitting in silence a moment before speaking.

                “I think we should run.” Elendris jerked his head back slightly in surprise. Surely she wasn’t serious? Malawen wasn't fond of being trapped in her town, but she loved her mother so much. She couldn’t possibly want to ru…no, the broken and desperate look in her eyes when she opened them and met his told her she meant it.

                Fleeing was nothing new to Elendris. As a young boy, his family hurriedly ran from their house in Vivec City amongst ash and destruction. He grew older and left his parents behind, turning to Solstheim where he found a new family with lycanthropy. After his pack was slain by werebears and he had nowhere to turn, Elendris once again fled and roamed Tamriel. He was just passing through Valenwood, wandering aimlessly, maybe having a few flings with some Bosmer looking for the excitement of an outsider. But Malawen was so much different. Her tribe had completely rejected outsiders and isolated themselves. On the nights she could slip away, her glistening honey eyes bore into him as she begged him to tell stories of the world outside Valenwood. She ate up every word and fell in love with his tales of the rolling hills in Cyrodiil and Skyrim’s breathtaking mountains dusted with snow almost as much as she fell in love with Elendris himself.

                Malawen’s favorite stories were those of Morrowind. She adored hearing of the rocky hills and the flora that varied vastly from that of Valenwood, but she could see the muscles in his ashen face tense up and his crimson eyes soften briefly before his lips flashed into a sharp smile as he told Malawen of home, his _f_ _irst_ home. The home he can never return to. The family he can never face. He concealed his pain with a soft grin, but Malawen could see grief running through faded pink scars over the left side of his face; she could hear agony in the voice that soothed her to sleep high in the branches far away from her village, but not far enough.

She was always tied to her home; the vines of the dense forest were her leash. But Elendris was a hound without a collar.

**Author's Note:**

> For more info on the characters, go to indreth.tumblr.com


End file.
